romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
San Giuda Taddeo delle Suore Carmelitane
'San Giuda Taddeo delle Suore Carmelitane '''is a 20th century convent church at Via Rovereto, west of the junction between the Via Nomentana and the Viale 21 Aprile in the Trieste quarter. Pictures of the church on Wikimedia Commons are here. The dedication is to St Jude the Apostle (it may be noted here that "Giuda" and "Taddeo" are two names of the same person in Italian). History This is the convent church of the Suore Carmelitane di Santa Teresa di Firenze , a Carmelite active sisterhood which is dedicated to helping disadvantaged children and teenagers as well as single mothers. This was founded by Bl Teresa Manetti in 1872. The establishment here is known as the ''Piccola Casa di San Giuda, and was founded as a private charitable venture in 1907 by a lady from the Tyrol called Carolina Tozzi. The sisters took over adminstration in 1922, and rebuilt the complex in 1930. The church was consecrated in the following year. Canonically the church is a subsidiary of the parish church of Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura, and is not a chapel. Exterior Layout and fabric Completed in 1931, this small single-naved white church is neo-Baroque in style, with a small single nave attached at the altar end to the convent building. The latter encloses the apse. The right hand side wall has four arched windows, and the mouldings of the arches are continued as a string course. The left hand wall has the same style, but only three windows since a campanile is attached to the side of the church where the fourth would be. This campanile has some rather odd details. The arched sound-holes have pilastered balustrades, and the pyramidal cap has a little louvre on each face with its own triangular pediment. Façade The façade is dominated by a semi-circular arch enclosing the doorway, and the frontage within this arch (the top of which reaches the entablature architrave) is recessed. This arch is flanked by two pairs of Corinthian pilasters, the outer of which form the corners of the frontage. These support an entablature with a dentillate cornice, and a triangular pediment also with dentillation. On the corners of the façade is a pair of statues, which look like SS Teresa of Avila and John of the Cross. Interior Nave The nave is of four bays, each bay having a round-headed window on each side. There is a projecting dado with a cornice running along the walls from the entrance, and on this stands gigantic Corinthian columns in between the windows, and folded into the corners. These support the entablature from which the ceiling vault springs The interior decoration of the nave is simple, in white and light grey. Over the entrance is a picture of the foundress. Under the two far windows are altars dedicated to Our Lady and the Sacred Heart. The icon over the former is by Ettore Ballerini. Below the nearest two windows are a crucifix and a portrait of St Anthony of Padua. Sanctuary The sanctuary is an apse with a triumphal arch and conch. It is narrower than the nave, and the area of walling either side of it is revetted in what looks like pinkish marble. The molded arch archivolt stands on imposts embellished with a vine decoration, and these imposts are continued as a string course around the curve of the apse. In the apse are two small rectangular windows inserted just below the string course, which look into the convent. The apse wall is in a pale pink. It has an altarpiece painting by Ettore Ballerini 1940, depicting a legendary event in the life of the patron saint whereby he miraculously cured Abgar, king of Edessa, by showing him the icon of the Holy Face. Access The sisters are proud of their little church, and welcome visitors. It is open (February 2018); 7:00 to 12:00, 16:00 to 19:00 daily Liturgy Mass is celebrated (church website, February 2018): Weekdays 7:30, 18:00. Sundays 8:00, 11:00 (not July or August), 18:00. On Thursdays there is Eucharistic Adoration for the welfare of priests from 18:30 to 19:30. External links Official diocesan web-page Italian Wikipedia page Church website Info.roma web-page Category:Catholic churches Category:Dedications to St Jude the Apostle Category:Outside the walls - North-West Category:Convent churches and chapels Category:20th century